Demonic Kitties and Evil Bunnies
by Bella91388
Summary: No, what scared me the most was their laugh. They seriously sounded like a bunch of little kids, who just breathed in 5 liters of helium each, and then smoked crack. It was scary.


* * *

The Dream

Bella's POV

It had been a long, long day, and I was absolutely wiped. Alice had gone crazy planning the wedding, and she spent all day dragging me around the mall. I swear, in the last few days I have done enough shopping to last me the rest of eternity. And I thought I hated shopping before!

Edward had his arms wrapped around me, and he was quietly humming my lullaby. It's around midnight now, and we're lying on the bed in Edward's room.

"Bella," he whispered quietly. "You need to go to sleep; it's been a tiring day." He nuzzled his face in my hair and kissed my head lovingly. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to close my eyes. I had hardly seen Edward this past week, but it felt as if my eyelids were carrying hundred pound weights. In that moment, everything was perfect. I had Edward by my side, and no one was coming to kill me. In fact everything was exceptionally wonderful, I mean seriously, NO ONE was coming to kill me! I smiled as I slowly slipped of into dreamland.

* * *

_I looked at my surroundings and smiled happily. I was in the meadow, _our_ meadow. But something was off, out of place. And that's when I noticed that Edward was not with me._

"_Edward?" I called quietly. When no one answered I called out again, louder this time. But once more no one answered. Something wasn't right, he should be here._

"_Edward?" I cried shakily, my voice holding fear and sadness. A soft breeze hit my back and I spun around. There, standing on the other side of the meadow was the entire Cullen family._

_They were all standing in a line, as if they were in military formation. None of them moved, none of them breathed. It was as if none of them were there. Their bodies may stand before me, but they were lifeless. Their eyes were cold and distant, and they seemed to be staring at me in anticipation. What were they waiting for?_

_I took a step closer to them, reaching out, but they didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't do _anything_. I began to panic, what was going on? _

"_Move!" I ordered, but they didn't, they were too far gone to even notice my pleas._

_Suddenly an evil laugh arose from behind me. My eyes widened in fear and I reluctantly looked to my left._

_A piercing scream ripped through the eerily peaceful meadow, and I then realized the scream came from me. I expected Edward to come over and comfort me, but he didn't. He remained in his lifeless form. I whirled around and glared at the new comer. My glare was nothing to fear, for it couldn't truly be called a glare. It was more so a look of terror and fear combined into one facial expression._

_Before me stood my worst fear. Something more terrifying than Victoria and the Vulturi combined. Before me stood my worst enemy, an evil, demonic, kitty._

_It came closer and an ear splitting scream escaped my lips once more. The kitty then grinned at me in its kitty cat way and I began to hyperventilate._

_"Hello sweetie," the cat said in a sugary voice. As the look of terror on my face became more pronounced, the kitty's grin widened. Since when was a kitty able to grin?_

_It came closer to me, and then jumped. It landed gracefully on my head and began working its kitty-cat charm on me. It snuggled around my head and began to purr. I shrieked in horror and attempted to rip the awful thing from my head. Why me? Why did this kitty decide to attack me?_

_It continued in its kitty ways and I desperately tried to tear it from my head, but with each attempt, it held on tighter. I collapsed onto my knees and continued in vain. Tears spilled from my eyes like a fountain. When I looked up, I realized that we were not alone anymore. The entire meadow was filled with hundreds of kitties, and worst yet, _bunnies_!!_

_A strangled cry ripped from my throat and I began to cry even harder._

_"Go away you evil miscreants!" I screamed in desperation. "You aren't going to get away with this you know!" I shrieked again as the tiny devils simultaneously jumped at me. "Stop! No, help!!" I cried out through my abundant tears._

_"Edward!" I screamed looking in the Cullen's direction. They remained in the same entranced state._

_"Your dearest vampire can't help you now, no one can!!" The king of the kitties cried. It looked at my horror stricken face and began to laugh evilly. You know, the "Mwahahahaha!" kind of laugh. The rest of the bunnies and kitties joined in, creating a chorus of evil laughter._

_What scared me the most was not the fact that they were laughing, or even talking for that matter. No, what scared me the most was their laugh. They seriously sounded like a bunch of little kids, who just breathed in 5 liters of helium each, and then smoked crack. It was scary._

_The tiny demonic fluff balls that now surrounded me quit laughing and began to advance. I crawled on the forest floor, trying to back up, but it was no use. They came over and began to suffocate me with their utter adorability._

_"No! Help, please, someone HELP!!" I screamed, hoping that someone was near. "Please," I begged loudly. "Edward," Just as I was about to continue, one of the kitties pulled out a __scythe__. It crept towards me with a demonic smile on its tiny furry face and raised the weapon above my head. I looked towards Edward frantically and called out what I assumed to be my final words._

_"KILL THE KITTY, KILL THE KITTY!!" I screamed in horror. And then the kitty brought down the scythe. I squirmed and dodged it by an inch. The bunnies and kitties cried out in rage and raised their tiny fists in anger._

_With a strength I didn't know I possessed, I stood up and ripped them off of me. That's when it happened._

_All of the fluff balls gathered around me and looked up, at first they grinned demonically, but then their expressions changed. When they looked back up at me, every bunny and every kitty, was wearing the sweetest, and saddest puppy dog face ever._

_My eyes widened and I began to hyperventilate again. Somehow their expressions became even more adorable. I began choking on the air and collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly I felt a shaking sensation, but I ignored it. In the background I heard snickering and uncontrollable laughter. I ignored it and repeatedly chanted:_

_"Kill the kitty, kill the kitty, KILL THE KITTY!!"_

* * *

A large jolt rocked through my body and I shot up like a rocket. In the process I slammed into something cold and hard. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I had slammed into Edward. He was sitting next to me, leaned over and looking at me in worry. But beside that, I noticed something else.

He was shaking with suppressed laughter. I scowled at him, wondering what I had said. That's when I heard the snicker. I peered around Edward's shaking body and saw the other Cullen children also shaking with laughter. I scowled at them and Emmett fell off the bed. He rolled on the floor, banging his fists as he laughed hysterically.

That's when everyone lost it. Within moments, the entire house was shaking. I growled and folded my arms across my chest as I sank beneath the covers. I was never going to live this down.

Edward's POV

Slowly my angel fell asleep and I smiled.

"Alice, she's asleep." I whispered. Moments later Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie filed into the room with huge grins on their faces. I chuckled and smiled as well. Alice had had a vision that tonight Bella was going to, as always, sleep talk. But tonight would be something special.

Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation and Rosalie smacked him upside the head. Jasper snickered, but all of the commotion ended when Alice shot them a death glare.

"Do you want her to wake up?" She hissed angrily. They shook their heads vigorously and she leaned back in her seat triumphantly. Bella began to stir, and slowly it became more frantic.

"Edward?" She asked softly in her angel's voice.

"Edward?" She mumbled again, louder this time. After a few moments, her face twisted in panic and she began to squirm. "Why me," She whispered frantically. "Move!" She ordered, her voice faltering in fear. "No," she whispered, "NO!"

Then she screamed. The screaming continued in small bursts for an hour or so. Finally Alice smiled. Apparently the good part was just around the corner.

"Go away you evil miscreants! No, stop!" She screamed in terror. Emmett laughed quietly.

"Miscreants," he muttered under his breath. Alice smacked him and he shut up.

"Edward, HELP!"

"KILL THE KITTY, KILL THE KITTY!!" She screamed, horror ringing in every word. We all suppressed our laughter, but it was a difficult task. After several minutes she began to speak again.

"Evil fluff balls….." She muttered softly. "GONNA KILL ME!!" She stirred slightly. "No! Not a scythe!!" I looked at her worriedly, what was a scythe doing in her dream? Emmett snickered and we all were shaking in our attempts to control our laughter. Finally she said her final words for the night.

"Kill the kitty, kill the kitty, KILL THE KITTY!!" She repeated quietly, and every time she reached the third '_kill the kitty_', she would scream it out. I began to shake her, but she wouldn't wake up. I peered at her cautiously and shook her a little harder.

"KILL THE KITTY!" She screamed one final time, and then she shot up like a bullet, and slammed into me. Without opening her eyes she collapsed back onto the bed. She looked dead. Slowly she came to and rubbed her head.

When she noticed that I was hiding my laughter. She glared at me, and it made me shake harder. Emmett then proceeded to snicker and Bella noticed my siblings for the first time. She scowled again. Emmett rolled on the floor, unable to contain it anymore, and we soon followed suit. Bella's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red and she slowly sand back down under the covers.


End file.
